thelustexperiencefandomcom-20200216-history
Lust Facebook Songs
The Lust Experience Facebook Page regularly posts songs with quotes. Chapter Six Hot_Knife|2017-11-06 "Why make it clear RIGHT NOW that that’s what they’re doing?" Senor_Don_Gato|2017-11-03 "Can you imagine?" Instant_Karma!_(We_All_Shine_On)|2017-11-02 “Sides? I have no home and neither do you.” I_Feel_Free|2017-11-01 The_Black_Keys_-_The_Big_Come_Up_-_07_-_Leavin%27_Trunk|2017-10-30 "...some think that means I will always accept what is handed to me. That needs to change." Bj%C3%B6rk_-_Where_Is_The_Line%3F|2017-10-27 "He’s not smiling, he’s not excited, he does not look happy." Chop_Suey!|2017-10-26 "So what is the point?" James_-_Out_To_Get_You|2017-10-25 "You know what concerns me most right now?" More,_More,_More|2017-10-24 "I have been a little more assertive lately..." Beastie_Boys_-_So_What%27cha_Want_Full_Version|2017-10-23 "Welp. This uh…. this could go one of several ways." The_World_is_a_Vampire_-_Smashing_Pumpkins|2017-10-20 "I’m also not in the business of saying things you’re not ready to hear." Communiqu%C3%A9|2017-10-19 "embracing that ugliness for all it’s worth" Mask|2017-10-18 “... they’re only a “threat” if you oppose them.” Hair_%22Hair%22_(the_original_Broadway_cast)|2017-10-17 “Was there a point to all of that?” Willie_Nelson_-_Always_On_My_Mind|2017-10-16 "Uhhhh… " Suedehead_(2010_Remastered_Version)|2017-10-13 "Or I may just be seeing connections where there are none." Who_Do_You_Love|2017-10-12 “We’re not there yet,” Goodbye_Horses_-_Q_Lazzarus|2017-10-11 “I still feel like we know nothing.” Inna_Gadda_Da_Vida_Iron_Butterfly_(FULL_Version!)|2017-10-10 "What the fuck is going on?" Carpenters_-_Close_to_you|2017-10-09 "they’ve been kind of vague or misleading about what they’re actually doing..." Dead_Kennedys_-_Trust_Your_Mechanic|2017-10-06 That%27s_What_Friends_Are_For|2017-10-05 "That must be who these people are, right?" Emancipator_-_Soon_It_will_Be_Cold_Enough_to_Build_Fires|2017-10-04 "Thank you..." The_Isley_Brothers_-_Work_To_Do|2017-10-03 "We all probably have our own double standards." Janis_Joplin_-_Get_It_While_You_Can_(HQ)_%E2%99%AF10|2017-10-02 "there’s no reason to… employ their services." LORDE_-_Everybody_Wants_To_Rule_The_World|2017-09-29 “Do you think that you are exempt from those consequences?” Imogen_Heap_-_Hide_And_Seek|2017-09-28 "... likely to cause consequences." Chapter Five Gary_Numan_Tubeway_Army_-_Are_%27Friends%27_Electric%3F|2017-09-20 "Where do you stand?" DeVotchka_-_Curse_Your_Little_Heart|2017-09-19 "I could offer no help. I think I offered some comfort…" XO_TOUR_Llif3|2017-09-18 "I heard your message loud and clear." Chapter Four Eddie_Noack_-_Psycho|2017-09-12 So, I'm going to go ahead and close out this chapter now. Oh right, the quote... "I also don’t believe he is unpredictable.” The_Great_Gig_In_The_Sky|2017-09-11 "Guess I was wrong." Daryl_Hall_%26_John_Oates_-_She%27s_Gone_(orginal_album_version)_HQ%2B|2017-09-09 "...have another sacrifice" Prince_The_Truth_1997_Album|2017-09-07 "I wish we knew what was going on" Where_Will_I_Go%3F|2017-09-06 "I feel good about it." Edge_of_Reality|2017-09-05 "Lets see what they’re all about." Katy_Perry_-_Last_Friday_Night_(T.G.I.F.)_(Official)|2017-09-01 I even tried it once. Blood,_Sweat_%26_Tears_-_Spinning_Wheel_(audio)|2017-08-31 "Begin the ceremonial trumpeters please and thank you" I_Kissed_A_Girl|2017-08-29 "He started singing" Violet|2017-08-28 "...very troubling indeed" Harry_Johnson_-_It%27s_Nothing_To_Me|2017-08-25 "It’s quite possible that he is NOT that at all, of course, and is quite competent at whatever he actually is." Darkness,_Darkness|2017-08-24 “Yeah, talk about change of tone…” Conway_Twitty_--_Hello_Darlin%27|2017-08-23 "They’re going to him." You_Know_I%27m_No_Good|2017-08-22 "Isn’t trust a large part of love?" The_Beatles_-_A_Day_In_The_Life|2017-08-21 "Good, bad, beautiful, ugly, happiness, sadness. All." Chapter Three You_Don%27t_Learn_That_In_School_(1993_Digital_Remaster)|August 11, 2017 "A one-off lesson, or something more?" Gin_And_Juice|August 9, 2017 "I ain’t no bitch" Grateful_Dead_-_Loser_-_1972_04_26|August 8, 2017 "He sounds a little more (determined? desperate?) to get people to join." Radiohead_ALL_I_NEED_video_for_MTV%27s_EXIT_CAMPAIGN|August 7, 2017 "WORK THE SYSTEM" Michael_J._Sheehy_-_Twisted_Little_Man_(2002)_HD|August 2, 2017 "Weakness can look like a strength in front of weak people." I_Can_See_For_Miles|August 1, 2017 "Whatever his motives…" The_Bangles_-_Hazy_Shade_Of_Winter_(Pseudo_Video)|July 31, 2017 "You can’t buy into the System until you buy into your ability to make an impact." Pixies_-_Bone_Machine|July 28, 2017 "We all have our issues..." Common_People|July 27, 2017 “Opportunity and exploitation are only matters of opinion.” Buddy_Guy_-_I_Smell_Trouble|July 26, 2017 "Wait. That came out wrong." George_Jones_Poor_Little_Rich_Boy.wmv|July 25, 2017 "You keep being the person you were on the phone tonight and you have my attention." I_Am_Stretched_on_Your_Grave_(2009_Remaster)|July 21, 2017 "What’s different?" Air_-_Sexy_Boy_(full_length)|July 20, 2017 "He does whatever benefits him the most at the moment because that’s what he’s learned to do..." The_Champs_-_Tequila_HQ|July 19, 2017 "I fight for ideas, not leaders or acronyms. Ideas are pure and incorruptible. Ideas can’t betray you or break your heart." If_You_Want_Me_to_Stay|July 18, 2017 "There’s something for everyone..." Runaway_(Explicit)|July 17, 2017 "I am not your mentor, your teacher or your life coach." Love_Will_Keep_Us_Together|July 9, 2017 "The only mistake that you can make in this world is believing that you understand what it is going to happen next." Chapter Two Tech_N9ne_-_Am_I_A_Psycho%3F_(Feat._B.o.B_%26_Hopsin)|July 7, 2017 "Harmless other than the (alleged) assault and abduction part." Sunspots|July 6, 2017 "The medium is the message" Hello_Operator|July 5, 2017 "Give me a few hours…" Dr._Dre_ft_Eminem_%26_Xzibit_-_What%27s_the_Difference|June 30, 2017 Before we give the OSDM back its toys our leader has a quick message to EVERYONE out there watching right now Don’t you dare say we are back when we never fucking left! You like music? Well how about we drop this one on the way out the door #BOS Joey_(2010_Digital_Remaster)|June 30, 2017 “I trust, but always with a cautious eye” Kris_Kristofferson_~_Best_Of_All_Possible_Worlds|June 28, 2017 "I can just as easily turn off the light as you search..." B.J._Thomas_and_Jennifer_Warnes_-_As_Long_As_We_Got_Each_Other_(1986)|June 28, 2017 "What is the meaning of all of this?!" Genius_Of_Love|June 26, 2017 "I’m always eager to discover a new facet of my own potential, how about you?" The_Rolling_Stones_-_Salt_of_the_Earth|June 23, 2017 "I’m investing in you. When I go to the bank, I want to see you in it." Me_And_My_Shadow|June 22, 2017 "Nothing can beat the original." Beck_-_Missing|June 21, 2017 "Is that you?" Five_O%27clock_World|June 20, 2017 "Let’s be honest here. Most of us respond…interestingly to warnings." Ina_ray_hutton_-_baby_knock_me_a_kiss|June 19, 2017 “... it’s to die for” Ain%27t_Got_No,_I_Got_Life_-_Nina_Simone|June 11, 2017 "I am not your happy ending." Chapter One Feelin%27_Kinda_Sunday_(with_Frank_Sinatra)|June 9, 2017 "and someone’s always watching" The_Wondrous_Boat_Ride_(From_%22Willy_Wonka_%26_The_Chocolate_Factory%22_Soundtrack)|June 8, 2017 "I got my ticket" Friendship|June 7, 2017 "It’s not over, it’s only just begun." Wynonie_Harris_-_Lovin%27_Machine|June 6, 2017 "...feels like social engineering" James_Blake_-_Retrograde|June 6, 2017 “There’s always a bigger picture.” The_Police_-_Synchronicity_1_(HQ)|June 2, 2017 “I’ll figure out where this leads and deal with the consequences later.” You_Don%27t_Know_Me|June 1, 2017 "I wonder how we were seen as being some sort of “match” at all." Paul_Simon_-_Love_Is_Eternal_Sacred_Light_(with_lyrics)|May 31, 2017 "the lady I spoke to lectured me about listening to what my heart wanted and staying true to myself regardless of what “they” tell me" You_Always_Hurt_The_One_You_Love_-_The_Mills_Brothers|May 30, 2017 "he is also a slave to the shortcomings of emotion" Moi_je_joue|May 26, 2017 "taking a much more hands-on approach" Addicted_To_Love|May 25, 2017 "...we’re nothing, if not loyal" The_Bird_And_The_Bee_-_Polite_Dance_Song|May 24, 2017 you’ve done a good job of maintaining your boundaries..." Tool-_Forty_Six_%26_2|May 23, 2017 "I couldn’t tell you if I was awake or asleep..." The_Music_Machine_-_Talk_Talk|May 22, 2017 “even untrustworthy people can provide truth…” Choices|May 19, 2017 "... if you keep a big smile on your face then pretty soon you will have a reason for it!" Talking_Heads_-_Life_During_Wartime_(HQ)|May 18, 2017 "... uneasy though their alliance may be" Pictures_of_Matchstick_Men_(Mono_Version)|May 17, 2017 “I wonder if this means that it is now “back to business as usual”…” Cure_the_13th_(Two_chord_cool_mix)_CD_single_2nd_version_track_1|May 16, 2017 "misinformation is an art form these days" Dean_Martin-Gentle_on_My_Mind|May 15, 2017 “Have you ever gone out on a limb and had the rug pulled out from under you when you thought you knew everything.” The_Hellion_Electric_Eye_-_Judas_Priest|May 12, 2017 "...what if they hid cameras in your place?" Dear_Mr._Salesman_FPM...|May 11, 2017 "re-branding is occurring" That%27s_What_Daddy_Wants|May 10, 2017 "Daddy dearest just called..." Prologue Sabotage_(2009_Digital_Remaster)|May 1, 2017 "Got activated tonight. Late night call from Noah..." Tip_Toe_Thru%27_The_Tulips_With_Me|April 28, 2017 “I like to smell the moon. It’s better than flowers.” Shiny_Happy_People|April 27, 2017 "Hello" Eric_Clapton_%E2%80%94_Promises_1978|April 26, 2017 "I think this was her last resort." Jude-_Brad_And_Suzy|April 25, 2017 “I’m so sorry, but I promise, they didn’t find what they were looking for.” Money_-_Pink_Floyd_HD_(Studio_Version)|April 24, 2017 "ready, set, GO!" No_Church_In_The_Wild|April 21, 2017 "I don’t know who to believe?" Rage_Against_The_Machine_Bulls_On_Parade|April 20, 2017 "And those in power will sell you out at the first sign of trouble." Jim_Croce_-_Greatest_Hits_-_Operator_(That%27s_Not_The_Way_It_Feels)|April 19, 2017 “... the efficiency of spoken communication is painfully clear at this point, is it not?" PATSY_CLINE_-_You_Belong_To_Me|April 18, 2017 "Noah Sinclair is back on track ladies and gentlemen!" Tom_Waits_-_God%27s_Away_On_Business|April 17, 2017 "if you try and explain it, no one will believe you: and that’s when you will know the real game has begun…" %22Storm_Coming%22_-_Gnarls_Barkley|April 15, 2017 "...feels a little too quiet." Leadbelly_-_Where_Did_you_Sleep_Last_Night|April 14, 2017 "The former employee has been repeatedly requested to cease all activity, and to turn herself into local law enforcement." Absolutely_cuckoo_by_the_magnetic_fields|April 13, 2017 "But he’s not crazy. And neither are we." T._Rex_-_Mambo_sun|April 12, 2017 “Well things just took a very interesting turn of events.” Frankie_Laine_Jezebel|April 11, 2017 “...you ruined my goddamn life” Note: Some of the YouTube links originally posted by The Lust Experience Facebook page no longer work and so a replacement YouTube video was selected.